


Hotline

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, hotline, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post War) Knock Out makes a sex hotline call that takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> Also at Tumblr - http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/89592051640/hotline

"Good evening! You've called Fantasy Hotline, where your dreams come true. How may I serve you tonight?" a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Knock Out said with a false excitement. 

"Good evening. Hm, how about you help me with a little roleplay, dear?" 

It wasn't really meant as a question. Whoever was on the other end of the line couldn't refuse him anyway. That was their job after all. Fulfilling fantasies. And Knock Out had one particular fantasy he wanted fulfilled tonight.

"Of course sir. Just tell me my role and I promise you you won’t be disappointed."  
"I’ll take you at your word." Knock Out said with amusement. "I seems to have developed a bit of a power kink after a certain.. happening in my life."

There was a tiny almost inaudible annoyed sigh from the other side of the line. Knock Out couldn't help but frown a bit at that. 

"And I suppose you’d want to be called "Master", sir? And you’d tell me what to do?"

Knock Out blinked in confusion before realizing how the other has taken things.

"No, no, not at all. Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh! I just thought.. I didn't mean to pressu-"

"It’s okay. I’m not even a fan of the word ‘Master’. What I want is for you to be my Lord and for me to be your most trusted Second In Command. And you’ll tell what to do and what not to. And you’ll be a demanding bossy seeker who likes to use his sharp claws way too much. Think you can do that for me, dear?"

There was a long pause from the other side of the line that made Knock Out question whether the other has hung up on him.

"Hello? You still there?"

"KNOCK OUT, IS THIS A JOKE?!?"

Knock Out’s optics widened and he finally recognized the voice, now that it was shouting in his audio receptor.

"S-Star-Starscream!??!"

"YOU FIND IT AMUSING TO MAKE FUN OF MY UNFORTUNATE NEW JOB, HUH?!?"

"What! No, I had no idea it was you!" 

"……"

"……"

"……oh.."


End file.
